Ten Heart Melody
by Alastor Vega
Summary: A collection of ten stories that tells the love of Ichigo and Orihime. Title and summary stink.


**Today is October tenth, two thousand ten and also my birthday. Yep, I share a birthday with a certain orange jumpsuit wearing Ninja boy. Any way, I decided for a birthday gift for myself, I make ten mini Ichihime stories. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them.**

**I like to give a special thanks to for betaing my stories.**

**Hamster**

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, isn't this hamster cute?" Orihime asked her boyfriend as she hugged the small rodent close to her face, scratching it's little ears. Its fur felt as soft as cotton balls. Ichigo just raised one of his eyebrows at the orange haired mammal.

"Well, if you think shaggy rats are cute, I guess so." He shrugged. He didn't understand what was so great about owning some diseased ridden rodent. Orihime put the hamster back in its cage before walking up to Ichigo.

"Do you hate hamsters?"

"It's not like I hate them," he defended himself. "I just don't see what so great about owning them."

"Oh, but that where you're wrong," she corrected him with a somewhat smug smile, wagging her finger at his statement. "For one, since they're so small, all there little droppings are small as well, so it'd be very easy to clean after them. Another thing is that you could put them in your pocket and take them anywhere. Like school, the museum, and even to the movies," she counted those places with her fingers. "And best yet, you can trained them into becoming international spies that know kung-fu," she was in a fighting stance when she said that.

Ichigo gave a small sigh, lifting his hands to lay it on Orihime's copper colored hair, smiling. "Only you would come up with strange reasons as those."

**Assist**

"Ichigo, can you keep the ladder steady as I change the light bulb?" Orihime asked as she set up the ladder at the center of their house.

"You'd better be careful." He warned, grapping hold of both sides of the ladder to steady it.

Orihime just wave his warning with a smile. "You worry too much," she said while climbing up the steps.

"I'm your husband; it's my job to worry."

"Then you deserved a little promotion for doing such an excellent job," she said with a hint of suggestion.

"And what kind of promotion would that be?" He caught the hint, grinning.

"You just have to wait for tonight. There, all finished!" She said, satisfied with her accomplish of putting the new light bulb in place. "See, you had nothing to worry abou- AH!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he saw his wife slip off the ladder. Moving quickly, he caught her in his arms, bridal style, giving her a stern look that made her face cringed a bit.

"Guess I spoke too soon, huh?" Her cheeks burned red.

Ichigo just shook his head. "One of these days you're going to fall and I won't be there," he said with concern in his voice.

"That's impossible," she corrected him.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're always be there to catch me," she smiled brightly, cupping his cheeks and bringing his lip close to hers.

**Canine**

'There's no way in hell I'm going to wear that!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at the fake dog ears that Tatsuki was holding in her hands.

"Well, that's tough, because you are going to wear it!" The martial artist proclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a headlock and trying to put the fake ears on her friends head, but his hands were clasped on hers to push them away.

_Was she always this strong? _He wondered, finding it hard to overpower her.

"Come on, Kurosaki-kun, I think you would look adorable with little doggy ears," chirped in Orihime, finding the interaction adorable.

"Wha?" Ichigo distracted when he heard his auburn friend. He was stunned for a moment at the maid uniform she was wearing and she was also wearing cat ears and a tail?

"Inoue, why are-"

"Gotcha!" Tatsuki used the momentary distraction to put on the ears. "I think Orihime is right. You kind of look cute, if only the ugly type," she smirked.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Ichigo grumbled, ignoring Tatsuki's comment. Instead he focused his attention on Orihime. "So, what do you think?" He asked, blushing.

"As I said before, it looks cute," she told him truthful. She was trying to resist the urge to grab hold of the ears and give them a squeeze, even though she knew they were fake.

"Arisawa-san, I'm finished with the butler uniform you wanted me to make," informed Uryuu, entering the classroom with said outfit.

"Great. Give it to Ichigo to wear."

"Oh, hell no! Nobody told me I had to wear a butler costume and dog ears for this café shit." Ichigo was willingly to help his friends out, but not in the expense of his dignity.

"What did you think an animal theme café implied, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, fixing his glasses.

"Not me dressing up in some costume," Ichigo answered with a scowl.

"Well, you can always join Keigo and Chad wearing the bunny suits and greet the people," Tatsuki suggested, knowing he wouldn't take the offer.

"Hell no."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me serving the tea, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. She was really looking forward to working beside him in the café.

"Inoue, it's just that…" He stopped in midsentence once he caught sight of the healer's big almost pleading chocolate color eyes that lately been causing strange feeling to come over him. "Just, just…Fine, I do it," he sighed in defeat.

"Wonderful!" Orihime squealed in delight. "I promise you it'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, fun," he sarcastically said as he left the room with his costume in hand, Orihime following closely behind him.

"I'm starting to think that Ichigo is a dog and Orihime is his master," Tatsuki said.

"Agreed."

**Tatter**

A male and female were laying down on their soft bed, naked, save for the sheet that covered their body. They were breathing heavy because of the all night love making.

"Man, that was intense," Ichigo spoke first, wiping the tiny beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Um, yeah," Orihime agreed, still winded from their sex. Six months of separation can do that to a couple.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, noticing the slight hesitation. "You didn't enjoy it?" Ichigo was upset with himself for not satisfying his wife. Being away for months couldn't cause him to be that rusty, could it?

"No," she said first. "I mean yes," she said again. "I mean the sex was great, really great," she gave him a smile to reassure him. "I bet I won't be able to walk for weeks."

"So, if it wasn't that, then what is it?"

"It's just," she was now a bit embarrass at what she was about to say. "You ripped up my new clothes." She reached out across their bed to grab her tattered lingerie. "And I spent hours picking it for your homecoming."

Ichigo took the ruin clothing from his wife's hand. To tell the truth, he didn't even notice this on her. He was focused was on her pretty face, with her warm brown eyes, and her long auburn hair with her signature turquoise hairpin.

"Sorry," he apologized. "How about this, what if I get all fancy up and you could rip my clothes up?" He suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close to his body, her head tucked under his chin.

"Would I be able to choose the outfit?" She smiled at the suggestion.

"Of course," he smiled back, going in to give her a passionate kiss.

**Bacon**

"Good morning, Ichigo," Orihime greeted her awakening husband, smiling radiantly as ever.

"Morning," Ichigo greeted back, sitting up from their bed. He was still a bit sleeping, but he wasn't too tired to give his wife a smile. "What's that?" He now noticed the tray she was carrying.

"It's your breakfast," she answered, placing the tray on his lap and sitting on the soft mattress next to him.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at his meal. It was a stack of pancakes that had tiny strawberries slices for eyes. They were arranged as if they were squinting. There was also pieces of bacon that was use for the lips. To him, it looked like a scowling face.

_I wonder who this is supposed to be? _He thought to himself.

Orihime picked up the fork that was on the plate and cut off a piece of the pancake. "Open wide," she commanded, moving the food close to his lips.

"Orihime, I can feed myself."

"I know. It's just that I always want to do breakfast in bed and feed it to you." Her cheeks turned red after the admission.

"Really? And how long have you been thinking of doing that to me?" He asked, smiling as her cheeks turned redder.

"Not that long," she lied. "Since we got engaged." More like since they started dating.

"If you say so," He didn't believe her, but he went along with her story.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ichigo opened his mouth up, waiting for her to feed him.

Smiling, Orihime stuff the fluffy jack into his mouth. "So? How does it taste? It's my first time making them."

Ichigo took his time to savor the food. "Pretty good. I was actually expecting something strange."

"Are you saying my cooking is strange?" Orihime's cheeks puffed up, making her look like a blow fish; A cute blow fish.

"Not that strange is a bad thing," he tried to defend himself.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind I if I cook the strangest food I can think of?"

"You don't have to…" He was shut up by piece of bacon.

"Oh, I insist!" She smirked.

_Me and my big mouth._

**Split**

Orihime couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Of all the days to have a split in her jeans, it had to be on her first date with Ichigo Kurosaki, which was happening right now.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, I think maybe we should skip the movie and go home," Orihime said, totally ashamed at the situation.

"Why?" He asked in confusion. "I thought you were looking forward to watching this robot movie?"

"It's, it's…I'm so embarrassed."

"About what?'

Gathering every ounce of courage, Orihime whispered in his ears of her situation.

"Really?" She shook her head yes, blushing from her confession.

"I think we should really…"

"Here, take this." Ichigo gave her his long sleeve black jacket. "Wrap it around your waist to hide it."

"But won't you get cold?" She was a little reluctant to accept his kind offer.

"Don't worry. Besides, I don't want anything to ruin our first date." Despite the awkwardness of the situation, both young teenagers' lips pulled up into a smile.

Giving him a silent thank you, Orihime wrapped the jacket around her waist. After doing that, she hooked her arms around Ichigo's and started to enjoy the rest of their date.

**Cradle**

"Ichigo, are you sure you don't want the instructions for the crib?" A very pregnant Orihime asked her husband as she wobbled towards him and the many pieces that were lying all around the floor.

"I don't need those instructions!" He scoffed at the very idea. "I can put this together by myself."

"Are you sure?" She was still not convinced. "It does look hard." She looked at the many steps it took to assemble the furniture.

"I'm sure. Just sit down and I'll be done in a minute."

"If you say so..." She followed his suggestion and took a seat on her rocking chair. She began to rock back and forth slowly, rubbing her large stomach with her hands.

_Twenty-five minutes later_

"Ichigo."

"I'm almost done."

_Forty minutes later_

"Ichigo?"

"I got it, I got it."

_Fifty-five minutes later_

"Can I have those instructions?" Ichigo asked, defeated.

"Here you go," Orihime handed him the paper.

"You know, I could finish this up by myself."

"Of course you could." She rubbed his arms in reassurance.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel good."

**Whip**

"Orihime, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! What do you want to ask?"

"Why do we have a whip in our house?" Ichigo showed a long five pronged whip to the copper-haired woman.

"EEP!" Orihime yelped at seeing it. "It's, it's nothing," She snatched the whip from Ichigo's grasp.

"If it's nothing, then why do you have it?" He asked, following her around as she tried to find another place to hide the embarrassing item. His wife couldn't be into those kinky fetish things, could she?

"Well, you see," as she started to explain why she had that whip. "It was actually a gift from Tatsuki for my bachelorette party."

"You're kidding?" He was flabbergasted that their friend would give Orihime this.

"Yeah. She said something like 'This is to use against Ichigo if he ever get out of line and you have to discipline him.'" Doing her best imitation of the martial artist. "And even though it was embarrassing, I couldn't be rude and declined her gift."

"No, you couldn't," he said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"So," Ichigo started to say as he walked towards Orihime. "Was there any time in our marriage that I had to be "disciplined"?" He whispered in her ears as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Well, um, you see, I, I, I," she started to stutter, not knowing what to say. "Oh, I think the cookies are burning." Orihime finally said, slipping out of his protective arms, even though a part of her wanted to stay in his warm embrace.

"She isn't even cooking," he chuckled as he watched his wife scramble away.

**Intoxication**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Ichigo answered his phone.

"ICHIGO!" Came the loud replied on the other end, causing Ichigo's ear to ring.

"Orihime? Is that you?" He asked once the ringing went away.

"Ichigoooo, Ichigooooo, I gots to say something to you!" Her speech was slurred.

"Orihime, are you drunk?"

"Juuuuuuuuuust a bit."

Ichigo gave a frustrated sigh. "You know what alcohol does to you."

"I know." she apologize "It's just that the girls invited me for drink after I passed all my medical exams."

"Despite that, I want you stay put. I'm coming to get you, so stay put."

"Wait, before you come over, I have to say something that's reeeeaaaaally important to say to you."

"What?"

"I loooove you my sweet strawberry tart!"

"I know that alre-"

"No, no, no!" The drunk woman interrupted . "I REALLY love you. So much that, that, I carve the moon with our names. No, better yet, I love you so much that I turned you into those little dogs and I can put you in a bag and carry you all around. And say look at my itty, witty, Ichi-chan That'd be so cute."

_This is going to be a long night._

_Later that night._

"Oh, looky, looky at all the pretty pink elephants that are flying around. They're so cool." Orihime pointed to "the flying elephants" that were circling around.

"Oh, yeah, they're really cool," Ichigo agreed. He was carrying his still intoxicated girlfriend on his back, walking slowly to her house. He didn't want her to vomit on the streets or on him.

"Hmm, my beautiful Ichigo smells so good." Orihime took a big whiff of his hair. It always did bring a smile on her face. "I wish I could smell just as good."

"You do smell good." A little embarrass at saying his girlfriend smell good.

"Not as good as you. I mean, you still smell good even if you get dirty," she paused for a moment. "Matter of fact, you smell even better when you are dirty. Let's bathe you in mud."

That was how the rest of the walk was. With the drunken princess talking about his smell and other random things, which included her wanting to go streaking in the park a massive blush formed for the former Shinigami.

It was around midnight when they finally reached Orihime's house. He was very careful as he opened the door, making sure his precious cargo wouldn't fall off. Once that was done, he helped take of her shoes and blouse. He then carried her to her bed where he lay her down in a position that she wouldn't choke on her own vomit if that were to happen.

"Ok, I want you to rest while I get you a glass water," he told her as he tucked her in bed.

He was about to go do that when he felt a slight tuck of his shirt. He turned around to see half of Orihime's face cover by her sheet in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted today." The alcohol was now starting to leave her system. "You must be really ashamed of me."

"I could never be ashamed of you," he said, finding the very thought ridiculous.

'But I…" she was silence by a pair of rough lips.

"No buts. Just relax. I'll take care of you," Ichigo smiled which made her smile back.

"Ok."

Giving hr another kiss, Ichigo preceded to leave her bedroom.

"I do really love you," Orihime called out to him before he left the room

"Me too," he said back.

**Comet**

'Look up at the sky, Kurosaki-kun, it's a shooting star!" Orihime pointed to a comet that was rocketing in the sky.

"Amazing," Ichigo commented, seeing the shooting star. The two bright hair teens were relaxing on the roof top of Ichigo's home, enjoying the bright stars that littered the night sky of Karakura Town.

"You know, Onii-chan once told me that every time you see a shooting star, you should always make a wish on them," ,emories of her dearly departed brother appeared in Orihime's mind.

"Really?" He was now interested. "What kind of things did you wish for?"

"Oh," she was getting excited now. "Well, there was this one time that I wished I was small as a bug and so I can work as an ant. You know they can lift ten times their body weight?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"And then I wish that I had a robotic turtle that can transform into a bird. And also," The excitement in her face vanished. "That Onii-chan and me would stay together forever." She smiled sadly.

Ichigo became very upset the moment he saw her negative expression. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He didn't realize that his question would bring up sad memories.

"You don't have to apologize. It was just some silly wish," she pulled her knees close against her chest. "A silly wish from a silly little girl."

"It wasn't silly," Ichigo corrected her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder to lend some comfort. "And you're not silly. We all wish that we be together with the people we love." A glimpse of his mother's face appeared before him.

Those words brought back Orihime's beautiful smile. "Thank you, Ichigo." Her arms snaked around his waist, hugging him close to her body.

"Don't mention it." He hugged her back, planting a soft kiss on her auburn hair.

**If you want to imagine Orihime's maid outfit, think of Mikuru Asahina's maid outfit from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. Which one, I make you decide. Fun fact, the English voice actors of Orihime and Tatsuki are the same for Haruhi and Mikuru.**

**I hope you enjoyed yourself. Leave a review with your thoughts.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
